


My Hobbit

by kiddiluna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killi and Filli want Biblo Baggins to be their Hobbit but there Uncle has a different Idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hobbit

A dwarf with long blonde hair was standing next to a taller looking dwarf who had dark black hair as they stood in a dimly lighted hallway in front of a room that had the word library etched in Dwarvish. 

The two young dwarves seemed to be waiting for someone inside of the library to come out and it was the company’s resident burglar. Who so happened to be a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins to be precise. 

Like clock worth when the bell chimed signaling a new hour, the dwarves spotted their prize coming out of the library with his nose stuck into a book.

"Hello Mr. Boggins." The taller dwarfs says purposely to get a rise out of the hobbit as he was grinning at the hobbit.

Bilbo let out a sighed before looking up from his book to see the two heirs of the lonely mountain on the side of him as he rose an eyebrow with annoyance "Baggins, Killi." as he tried to walk away.

"Come on Bilbo don't you, don't you want to hang out with us?" Filli asked as he and his brother walked on either side of the hobbit.

"No, I don't I'm busy!" Bilbo said picking up speed to avoid the devious duo brothers but much to his dismay they cut him off before they were lifting him up off the ground by a few feet into the air and began to carry him and a unknown direction.

"We’re so glad you agreed." Fili tells him.

"Put me down!" Bilbo screamed trying to break away from their grip. “I did not agree to anything of the sort.” 

"Where are you talking are you taking, the hobbit,” A loud and familiar voice boomed causing the two dwarves to freeze. “ When he is about report to me about something I requested be done by tonight?" They turned to see their uncle glaring at his nephews who set Bilbo back onto the ground.

"We’re sorry uncle, we just wanted to spend more time with our Hobbit." Killi explained.

Thorin raised an eyebrow when he said, "Our hobbit? You can not possible own him."

“We mean no disrespect to the Lord Hobbit, it just that we wished to spend time with him but he has been way to busy to spend time with us so we came to get him.” Filli informs his uncle.

"Well then I'm sorry Killi and Filli, I will be taking this hobbit and we will be taking our leave." Thorin said taking a hold of Bilbo's hand started to walk in another direction.

Thorin kept walking until he entered the study then he flip the sign to "don't disturb" that's   
when he finally let go of Bilbo's wrist.

"Thank you Thorin for-" Bilbo started before he felt rough lips on his own.

Bilbo eyes widened in surprise as he tried to pull away. "Thorin why-"

“You are not Filli nor Killi hobbit you are my hobbit." Thorin said kissing Bilbo once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always wanted.


End file.
